Dream, a Summoners Tale
by Solid-Falcon
Summary: When a young girl falls unconscious after hearing a mysterious voice, she awakens to find herself on an entirely different world! She then learns she is the one key to bringing light to the dark infested worlds and sets out on an unforgettable journey.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to the remake of my long time fan fiction _Dream, a Summoners Tale_! This fan fiction was remade due to... Well, that I didn't like how the original version was written. So I decided to start anew after I read the first couple of chapters of the old book.

This fanfic's storyline was based off the video game Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X, so the similarity between both games and this story will seem very close, with a mix of my original plot-lines (From a Fiction story never released on the internet) and characters to make up a new universe for a heroine to save. The worlds will contain a mixture of all my all time favorite movies, games and television shows, similar to that of Sora traveling the Disney worlds.

Now, the updates for this fan fiction will be slow, because I plan to take much time on this one so I don't get burned out. Last time I rushed and got burned out, thus why the updates stopped. And I have another fan fiction going (Her rival, his attempt) that is still being written as well.

Well, I hope all the original fans and newer ones find something of this fan fiction enjoyable! So, happy reading!

-Solid

**Disclaimer: **

This fan fiction was written purely out of entertainment and boredom, I do not take claiming for owning any non-original character, place, item or story. (Star Wars, Halo, Kingdom Hearts, ect) However, original characters (Such as Falcon, theGoddesses,ect)that were created by myself are copyrighted to me, and any other original character mentioned in this story (Created by friends/family) will have a copyright notice at the ending of the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: The calling**

"_You know, I don't remember how many times I've heard people say they wished specific game, cartoons, digitalized and anime characters were real; and that they're lives were our own and we'd be the ones saving the world, being the heroes, getting the girl or guy of their dreams. And that there really was a galaxy far, far away with laser swords and blaster rifles and grenades that were made from pure plasma that stuck to your skin when it hit you. And that ancient alien technology was our very own toys to play with. And that our bodies were perfectly toned all the time, not getting fat by all the pounds of food you are able to gobble down in mere seconds. And you know what? I was one of those people."_

A teenaged girl, no older than fifteen, was seen sitting in a swinging chair that was set on her backyard porch. She gently pushed herself in the swing as she stared out towards the endless forest that was set off into the back of her home. Her eyes were a semi dark emerald green; her red hair fell down a little ways passed her shoulders. Her attire, a casual purple T-shirt with flared blue jean pants, white shoes and a small silver crown necklace with the words _Kingdom Hearts_ engraved in it, a normal cosplay item for a overly obsessed fan by the look of it. On her lap was a sketch book, a pencil was resting safely under the palms of her hands, showing she was just an ordinary artist with an overly large fantasy just waiting to spew out from her lips with most detail about every creature living in that fantasy world. Her head cocked slightly to one side as the world around her seem to just pass by her.

"_Yeah, I was one of those people. But I stopped wishing when I found out those worlds truly existed, and that there were other worlds out there with all the laser swords, blaster rifles and sticky grenades you could ask for. Am I sounding whacko yet? I bet I do sound silly speaking of such nonsense. How can all of that be real you say! It's just a bunch of stuff made up for sheer entertainment! Nothing more than a mere childish fantasy to those who believe! Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is where you are wrong…"_

A sudden gentle breeze suddenly began to blow, the girl smiled to the warm summer wind that ruffled her hair slightly. Today was completely peaceful, nothing more than a few lawnmowers and distant barking dogs were heard, sometimes the passing shouts of children on bikes, riding quickly down the neighborhood road. But that's when something caught the girl's eye; she noticed that even though there was a breeze, the trees weren't rustling, as a matter of fact, they weren't moving at all. She looked up at them, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"_It all began a while back. I was just your ordinary girl with an enormous fantasy, I had a normal family with normal friends in a normal life, or so it seemed that way… I was alone when it happened, which is awkward, I really don't like being left alone unless I've spent too much time around people. But to get away from them, I lock myself in my room. But no, this happened in my backyard, a place I spend most of my time in the summer. It was rather strange, really, at first I felt a breeze, and then… I heard a voice… Calling to me…"_

_The worlds… They are falling to darkness_...

The girl's head jerked back, startled to the sudden feminine voice that ringed in her ears. Her head snapped to every direction, looking for someone, but no one was even near her to speak so clearly. She stood up, her sketch book and pencil tightly in her hands, and looked off the side of the porch to see if anyone was ducked behind the side of it. No one! Not a single humanoid soul was in sight.

_There are already people attempting to save these worlds… But they are falling… One by one to the forces of darkness they fall_...

The girl backed up from the side of the porch and glanced around the area slowly, all sounds that she heard suddenly stopped, everything froze in place. Almost like time itself had been stopped. She then saw a strange thin stream of blue aura circle around her, followed by several more blue streams; her necklace slowly began to give off a dim blue light as it began to absorb the circling streams.

_Although you are still a mere hatchling, not old enough to take on such a difficult task… But the worlds are in dire need of you help… I fear that if you are not brought here soon, these worlds will parish… And you are the only one… That can save them…_

The girl felt light headed, almost dizzy, but remained on her feet, more aura began to form around her, quicker than before. She was curious, what were these worlds? Who was speaking to her? She had to know, so with a small amount of courage, she force up the question." Save what… Worlds?..." She asked, her eyes slowly closing.

_Our worlds… Almighty Summoner of Light…_

The girl's eyes fell in and out of focus, the world around her fell dark, the ground disappearing. She began falling backwards, falling into an endless dark abyss. The blue aura then formed around her as a blue shield. What was happening to her? Where was she falling to? Was she dead? No, that couldn't have been it. But if that wasn't the answer, then what was?

_I am sorry… This was not yet your time; you are still very young… But we need you, they need you… I need you… I shall be waiting for your call when you reach the other side… And do not be afraid of the darkness… For remember…_

Her eyes then closed shut, no longer able to keep herself awake any longer, her hands felt scaled claws gently grab them, as if someone was guiding towards some place safe. Her sketch book and pencil did not fall from her arms, they remained safely tucked in her grasp.

… _You hold the mightiest weapon of all… _


	2. A decision has been made

**Chapter one: A decision has been made**

"The Princess of Trust was brought here? How can this be?" Exclaimed a hooded figure as he stood up from his seat. The chamber was nothing more than a mere large platform in the middle of a dark room that had stars twinkling over them, an aura shined brilliantly above them with a full moon glittering like a giant silver ball.

Six figures sat near the middle of the platform.

They sat in thin air, or on chairs that were un-seen. Each one of them wore a cloak with different colored symbols on them; the boy who stood had a brownish green symbol. The group of six looked like wizards, or mages, either way the outfits they wore showed they were a group of great importance.

"Who was reckless enough to bring such a young girl into our tormented worlds of darkness?" Asked the hooded figure standing, his voice young, proving he had was a newly chosen member of this strange group. A female figure, having a blue symbol on her hood, shifted slightly in her seat; propping her elbows onto the un-seen chair arms and pressing her long, slim fingers together.

"Isn't it obvious? The avatar of Ice, Suicen." She said; her voice smooth and claming like the sounds of the ocean water beating against the sands. The other figures looked among each other; expressions would be startled, if anyone could see their faces.

"Preposterous!" Snapped another male, his hood barring a red symbol, his voice deep and knightly, full of pride and honor." Suicen knows the dangers of bringing a _human_ girl to our worlds! She would never go against the council's decision!"

"Our sister is right," Came a monotone female voice. The figures all looked over to see a seventh figure descend out of no where, her hood barring an ice blue symbol. Ice blue draconic wings folded around her as a second cloak." It was I who brought the human to our worlds."

"Ye had better have a good explanation for this, Suicen," Said one of the six, his voice full of elderly wisdom, and his hands resting on his cross-legged lap, he seemed to be the leader. His hood had a green symbol." If not, then ye be a fool to bring a _pup_ to Dravokon without a tale to tell…"

"Allow me to explain, brother…" Suicen began." You see, our worlds are slowly slipping away from us. More and more people have begun turning into Heartless. I could not just stand by and watch the mortals have their lives torn away from them by Rolante-"

"You went against our decision, Suicen," Snapped the younger wizard as he pointed his index finger violently at Suicen." We had decided not to bring the Summoner here at such a young age! She could be killed!" This started the others to speak up; all but the elder and Suicen began shouting and debating the current topic.

"Right the boy is." Said a man with a yellow symbol on his hood, his voice deep and full of furious anger waiting to be unleashed." If the Summoner dies, darkness will be our fate. Lost forever, the worlds are! Gone, gone, GONE!"

"We must not let that happen!"

"Rolante will surely kill the Summoner at that age! She has no power!"

"Weak, she is!"

"Enough!" Shouted the elder, standing from his seat out of impatience for the group to calm themselves." Thou has not yet finished her story—" He then held out his arms to his draconic sister in a warm, friendly matter." Suicen, continue, if you will."

She nodded." I brought her here because if I hadn't done so and waited just as you had asked, then by the time she was allowed to come here, there would be nothing left to save." The room fell silent." I couldn't allow that to happen. No. She may be young, but she is the Summoner, we can train her just as we planned to when she was older. There is no difference in our plans, except her age… My brothers, my sisters… You all know very well how much these world's means to our beloved Altena." She then spread her wings out, lifting her arms up to the night sky that floated above them, as if trying to grab the twinkling stars in her hands." If we let darkness take control, then all that we have planned and worked for will be gone from existence…"

The other six hooded figures looked at each other. The elder fell back into his non-existent chair, setting his elbows onto the arms of the chair and folding his hands together and resting his brown bearded chin against his thumbs. He thought. Suicen brought up a very good point, the worlds were slipping away quicker than they should have. Rolante was eager to take them over quickly. But a girl? A mere human girl, not yet out of her teen years was to save them all? Sure she was allowed to have her guardians follow her, to keep her safe whenever she needed them, but was that even enough? She was only a teenager. And to his knowledge, the teen years of a human meant ignorant, incompetent, non-listening children with no sense of self control. If the girl they had chosen was truly the Summoner, surely then she would be smart and listen to her elders, right? And she was the carrier of the Heart of Trust, one of ten special hearts needed to seal the door leading into the Shadow Worlds. Yes. He remembered that battle well. Two powerful Goddesses fighting for they're own reasons: Rolante, fighting to gain control of the whole universe, and Altena, attempting to save the very worlds she and her other three sisters created. Believe it or not, Rolante was the twin sister of Altena, and the two were always competing for the spotlight, not once thinking of anything else… Until that fateful day, when the youngest Goddess Isabelle sacrificed herself to save the worlds from being completely destroyed. Altena finally understood that the worlds were more important than their stupid competition, and sent Rolante and her forces of darkness to the Shadow Worlds, where today she still dwells with her army: The Heartless.

The pure hearts were children of Altena, and had to give up their lives to seal the door leading into the Shadow Worlds. Then Altena had to give up her Goddess life to hide the door, and she returned to the heavens as an Angel, just like she was before she was gifted with her powers. But not only where the pure hearts the key to sealing the door; they were also the key to re-opening it as well. So, Altena scattered the hearts while hiding the door. The hearts were sent flying across the worlds, slowly finding their way to new born babies and hiding themselves within mortal bodies, completely sealing away their powers, so no one could sense where the hearts were. And peace regained itself, slowly passing on the legend of the Goddess Battle. However, Rolante somehow managed to rip open another gate leading out of the Shadow Worlds into the worlds she once help create. Of course, she cannot leave, since she is doomed to live there until the actual door is opened. But her minions have free passage, since they were not cursed. So they are ordered to go and find the world's core, also know as the Keyhole, and suck out all of its light, causing the planet and all of its people to fall into darkness. With each passing year, the elder and his group choose a Summoner to destroy the darkness and the portal that Rolante had created. All had failed. And finally they chose a girl from Earth, of course, Earth was not in their galaxy, it was far from it. Far for space craft of any sort to travel. Only the avatars had a strong enough power to transport human life from that galaxy to Dravokon. How one of the pure hearts reached that far was beyond the avatars ideals, but they hoped she'd be the one to bring light back into these worlds.

But since the task was dangerous, the Summoners they chose had to be at least an adult to do it, so they could handle themselves and made good choices, better than any teenager could do. They had all agreed not to bring the human girl here, but Suicen disobeyed and took the girl from Earth to the planet known as Tarrion, where she was to begin her lesions as a Summoner when she was an adult. Thus this meeting began, to discus why anyone would disobey the council's decision. And Suicen admit she did the deed and told them why, leaving the elder completely lost in thought.

"Well?" Came the young wizard again." What do we do, Taukra?"

The elder, referred to as Taukra, leaned forward in his seat, clearing his throat and eyeing up at Suicen with disappointment." Sister, ye know the penalty for bringing the Summoner here, do ye not?" He asked, knowing she already knew the answer. She nodded slowly.

"And I am more than willing to give up my seat on the council to once more fight along side the humans as the avatar I once was." She sounded almost too proud; it made the younger wizard snort with anger and to fall back into his seat. The elder leaned back again, drumming his fingers against one another.

"Very well then…" He said." Suicen, ye are no longer permitted to enter the council chambers until thy Summoner has completed her task. If she is to fail ye are banished from our world and forever shamed to live as only a human, powerless and weak. As an avatar, ye are to listen to every word and obey everything thy Summoner says, no matter how awkward it may seem. Ye are also her first teacher until more a suitable one comes along, so do ye best to teach thy Summoner." Suicen nodded in agreement. The elder waved his hand to dismiss the woman." Be gone with ye."

And with that order, Suicen spread out her wings, her body growing in size, bulging, her skin slowly began to be replaced by scales. Until she changed into a massive, magnificent ice blue dragon. She then roared madly at the heavens above, changing into multiple colored spheres and shooting off into the night sky like a meteorite. The other council members watched.

"Believe what she said, you do? Yes, yes? Trust her, you do? You do?" The man with the yellow symbol said, leaning so far out from his seat it almost looked like he was going to fall. The elder nodded slowly, letting a sigh escape his lips.

"Let us hope that she and the Summoner both make it back alive…"


	3. A whole new world

**Chapter two: A whole new world**

Slowly, her eyes opened to see a clear blue sky above her, birds chattering away, some zoomed over head, and the golden sun shining down brightly upon her. She laid there with her arms and legs stretched out, her sketchbook and pencil in one hand. What had happened? Did she stand up too fast and fell over, hitting her head on the ground so she passed out? And what was with that voice? Time freezing, strange auras; perhaps that was all a dream? But how was that possible? She was awake when she heard the voice and saw time stopping and the auras. That's when a loud bang from some kind of rifle went off, causing the girl to spring up into a sitting position, and what she saw made her jaw drop and her eyes go wide.

She saw a very big pair of wooden doors, with a sand colored stone wall to help stand it up, and to keep whatever was inside it safe.

This was not home. That was for sure.

She looked behind her to see space crafts of some sort. Lots of space crafts. Rows and rows of them for as far as the eye could see. All in different shapes and sizes, some were even taking off, shooting into the bright blue sky like a rocket. Where was she? This didn't look like her backyard, this didn't look like any place she's ever been to. And if her parents were taking her to summer camp, they would have at least told her, and not leave her in some strange place… But then… Maybe this was space camp? Seeing as though there were space craft everywhere. Another bang from a different firearm went off, startling the girl yet again, she quickly looked at the two wooden doors; the sounds were coming from inside the wall. She slowly got up and dusted the dirt off her pants; the ground was covered in hard cement, but also with sand from who knows where. She took several steps to reach the door, and she stood there for a moment, thinking it through while slipping her pencil into her back pocket. Did her parents send her to boot camp instead? Where exactly was she? She took a deep breath of confidence and pressed her hands, and sketchbook, onto the right side of the door and pushed as hard as she could. The door creaked and opened easier than she thought. She poked her head inside and saw a long cement road and sand on either side of it. _Explains where the dust came from out here_, she thought.

She glanced up from the ground to see a large building set off in the back, it too was made from sand painted stones, the brick road led up to a large pair of stairs which eventually ended at the entrance of the building. The left hand side of the road was a bunch of cages with actual, no kidding people fighting inside them, other people surrounding the cages to watch. On the right hand side, there were all kinds of people fighting against dummies and shooting at targets. Only several were giving instructions. She knew it. Her parents sent her to _Spacsumboot_ camp, if that was even a real camp. She walked into the area and the door closed behind her, all on its own. She turned around quickly to see it shut completely. Now this started to freak her out. Spacecraft, people with weapons attacking each other, a big sandy whatever this place was, and now doors that shut on their own? What, was she in Wonderland? She slowly backed up from the door, staring up at it with a slightly impressed and terrified expression. She kept walking back until she backed up into something, causing her to fling forward and fall onto her hands and knees. She grunted when she did, only to hear another thump and a grunt behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a boy now sitting on the ground, rubbing his behind.

He looked about the same age as her, but much taller, since she was somewhat shorter than normal girls. A blue long sleeved shirt with yellow lines down the sleeves and across the chest, black baggy jeans, brown boots, a silver chain necklace with a small green star dangling from it, and a blue sock hat with a strange little symbol on it. Long brown bangs dangled down in front of his face, and his eyes… Were crimson red? Was that even an eye color? Maybe he wore contacts?

"Sheeze…" He said, his voice was still changing by the sound of it, he was still kind of squeaky with a deep rumble to it." Watch where you're going next time!" The girl got up, dusting her knees off, and turning to face the new comer.

"I'm sorry," She replied in a clumsy tone of voice, her voice tomboy-ish, but had a feminine ring to it. This caused the boy to actually turn his attention from his rear to her with a shocked expression." I was watching the door, it closed on its own and it really-"

"You're a girl!"

She stared down at him." Aren't you observant?" She said with sarcasm. He then scoffed, getting up onto his feet and dusting his butt off.

"Well, it's not like I could tell. You lack something most females don't." He said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Boobs."

The girl's face lit up angrily, he just called her a flat chest? How dare he say something so rude, so- so! So boyish of him! She never felt so insulted in her life-

"I read in a book women have really big boobs," He explain, shaping his hands around his chest, almost like he was attempting to give her an image." I've only seen one human girl before, and she was wearing a dress so I couldn't tell how big they were-" He completely threw off her train of thought. The boy stood before her, explaining things she _really_ didn't want to hear, and he sounded completely innocent, and it made it seem like he spoke true words! What, was he clueless when it came to girls? He continued on with his story and the girl held up her hand as a signal to stop, which he did.

"You mean you've never seen a female before?" The girl asked.

"I've seen one," He answered." But she was wearing a dress-"

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW the details… Just tell me if you see females before…"

He was silent for a moment; thinking it through, and then he nodded." I've only seen one human before, but I've seen females of my race, and they aren't exactly human… So you can't really tell."

"You mean to tell me there are no girls here?" The girl asked. The boy nodded his head as an answer. She then turned her gaze from the boy to the rest of the area, indeed, every figure in sight was a boy; not one female was to be seen. Unbelievable. She was the only girl here, although she didn't feel like she stuck out. She had two brothers at home, and most of her friends were boys anyhow, she felt as though she got along with males than she did the girls, of course, her female friend were acceptable, they all acted pretty much the same way she did. It was just the girls her friend hung out with that made her feel like she didn't belong. She guessed it was because she lived with three boys, counting her father, for fifteen years of her life that made it seem like she got along with boys more. And half her neighborhood was made up of boys to begin with. So to her, this was partly normal. But having no females around made it seem almost too un-natural. And that scared her. One girl, countless boys, who knows what they might attempt to do, or what they think? However, this boy seemed somewhat familiar. She eyed him. He had a familiar face almost and the hat was highly familiar, and yet she had never met anyone like him before. Then why did it feel like she's known him for half her life? It was all rather strange. This place, this boy. Where exactly was she? Well, since a local _was_ near her now, she might as well ask him.

"Um. Where are we, exactly?" She asked. The boy tilted his head and his brow narrowed, as if the question confused him at first. But then his head went up normal and he smiled warmly at her.

"The planet we're on is called Tarrion." He answered. So, she wasn't on Earth anymore at all. This explained why her parents would send her away to some camp without even warning her about it. This wasn't Earth at all, and her parents couldn't have sent her to a planet that she hadn't even heard of. She let out a sigh of relief that she was just on another planet. Wait…

"I'M ON ANOTHER PLANET!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing the ones in earshot to stop and look, the boy jumped back with a startled expression on his face. She didn't know where she was? This was definitely a new experience for him." Oh my gosh!" She then grabbed onto the boy's shirt, pulling his face down toward her own." How did I get here? Why am I here? You had better start talking mister or I'm going to punch the living crap out of you!" Before he had a chance to answer, a hand grabbed the girl by the shoulder. She then turned to look at who the hand belonged to. Her eyes grew wide when she saw who it was. A man standing at six feet tall, long silver hair with aqua green sparkling cat eyes, a black leather trench coat, gloves, boots and pants, the works.

"I think you'd better come with me…" He said; his voice was smooth, slightly deep with a very mysterious tone to it.

"Se-Se-Sephiroth?" The girl asked. The man she called Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for her to continue. She went to say more when she saw another man's head poke out from behind Sephiroth, blonde spiky hair and deep blue sparkling eyes; he waved his own leather gloved hand at the girl." C-C-Cloud?" She said.

"Ma'am?" Sephiroth spoke up again. The girl released the boy's shirt and she fell over onto the ground in a faint. The three boys stared down at the girl. The hat boy scratching his neck.

"Women sure are weird…"


End file.
